Que deviennent t-ils?
by WeissWasser
Summary: Le temps passe. Les Snow Kids, tenant en titre 5 fois d'affilées du championnat de la Galactik Football Cup, aussi amoureux du football qu'ils soient, doivent arrêter (temporairement?) le football, car eux aussi ont des projets dans leurs vies. Une nouvelle génération peuvent être des stars à leurs tours. Mais que deviennent les Snow Kids après avoir arrêtés le Galactik Football ?
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue à tous sur cette histoire «_ **Que sont ils devenus ? ».** _Galactik Football ne reviendra peut être jamais, et voici maintenant 7 ans que la dernière saison à eu lieu. Mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, la série reviendra. En tout cas, pour passer ma frustration d'avoir lu toutes les fanfictions que je cherchais (principalement sur D'Jok et Mei), je crée une fic à mon tour. J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

 _Dans cette fiction, tous les Snow Kids ont atteint la trentaine et viennent de mettre une pause leurs carrières de Galactik footballer professionnels._

 _Disclaimer : Galactik Football ne m'appartient pas_

 _Bonne lecture, et c'est ma première fic, donc si quelque chose ne vas pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire._

 **Prologue :**

 **Localisation : Plateau Télé Arcadia News**

« Bonjour Nork, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Callie, très bien et vous ?

\- Moi aussi je vais très bien, et maintenant, nous connaissons la finale de cette Galactik Football cup, les Snow Kids, nouvelle génération affronteront les Shadows. »

Callie fit un sourire, cette finale n'était pas inédite, à vrai dire, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

« Oh mais l'histoire se répète, c'était déjà la finale que l'on a eu il y'a 5 coupes de cela. Les Snow Kids sauront ils faire honneur à leurs prédécesseurs et remporter pour la 6ème fois d'affilée la coupe ?

\- Rien n'en est moins sur Callie. Les nouveaux joueurs Sonja, l'attaquante vedette, Agor, son fidèle complice d'attaque, Mélodie, la gardienne imperturbable, Jaya et Méraido, la redoutable paire de défenseurs, et les formidables frères passeurs, Albion et Miraz. Sous la main de fer de Sinedd, personne ne semble pouvoir les arrêter, et comme les Snow Kids d'antan, ils sont en finale dès leur première participation.

\- En effet, cette équipe est on ne peut plus impressionnante Ceci dit, parlons un peu des premiers Snow Kids, a-t-on de leurs nouvelles ? »

En effet, depuis l'annonce publique de l'arrêt des premiers Snow Kids, ceux-ci c'était montrés extrêmement discrets dans la presse.

« Et bien oui Callie, bien que tous soient extrêmement discrets sur leurs vies privées, ils sont régulièrement visibles sur le genèse stadium pour encourager leurs successeurs.

\- Merci Nork, maintenant, voyons le bulletin météo d'Akilian pour ces prochaines semaines… »

Et la télé s'éteint.


	2. Ahito

_Allez je me lance, la première histoire d'un Snow Kids_

 _Je ne possède pas Galactik Football_

 _Si il y'a des défauts, je suis tout à fait ouvert à la critique_

 **Partie 1 : Ahito**

 **Localisation : Ecole Galactique des Fluides, beaux quartiers du Genèse Stadium**

« Ahito réveille toi ! »

C'était la voix de son camarade de chambre, Karion, un wambas de 25 ans, blond d'apparence plutôt fine, étudiant à l'Ecole Galactique des Fluides.

En effet, après la dissolution de l'équipe il y'a 4 ans, Ahito était tout d'abord déboussolé avant de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait en profiter pour reprendre ses études. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de sa narcolepsie, il avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur d'autres effets secondaires que des flux pourraient avoir et tout simplement, en savoir plus sur ces capacités mystérieuses. Il avait une barbe et une moustache qui avait poussés et sa silhouette s'était amincie. Cependant, Ahito s'entraînait régulièrement avec ses camarades au foot.

« Oui s'il te plait encore 2 minutes.

\- Tu sais très bien que Alambra déteste ceux qui ne sont pas à l'heure au petit déjeuner, vite dépêche-toi .»

La simple mention d'Alambra avait motivé Ahito à se réveiller. C'était une femme xénon âgée, musclée qui patrouillait les dortoirs pour voir si tout le monde était bien debout, à croire que sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de ça. Une fois, Ahito avait été pris en flagrant délit en train de dormir. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre. Il avait du nettoyer tout l'amphithéâtre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser avoir une nouvelle fois.

« Ok très bien, passe-moi ma piqure. »

Grâce à Dame Simbai avant son départ, il avait réussi à combattre son sommeil interminable. Avec des herbes naturelles, il prenait ses piqures à base de celles ci matin, midi et soir pour combattre cette envie de dormir. A très long terme et pris sans interruption, cela pouvait être dangereux mais heureusement, il avait des vacances qui lui permettaient d'interrompre son traitement et qui le laisser écouter son corps.

« C'est bon, j'ai pris ma piqure, on peut y aller.

\- Vite, ce matin c'est tarte au chocolat. »

La simple mention de tartes au chocolat fit pousser un pic d'adrénaline en Ahito qui s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre la cantine.

« Attend moi Ahito, hé

-Haha non, premier arrivé, premier servi.

\- ATTENTION KARION.

\- AAAAHH. »

Une assiette failli s'écraser sur la tête de Karion, mais heureusement, Ahito la rattrapa sans aucune difficulté. Il n'était pas peu fier de voir que ses talents de gardiens étaient toujours la. Une jeune fille d'Unadar, avec une musculature plutôt imposante a peine dans sa vingtaine, était confuse.

« Eh attention, le jour ou vous aurez pas un super gardien, ça risque de mal tourner ici.

\- Oh pardon, excuse moi, je suis nouvelle, je ne connais pas très bien l'endroit, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et du coup j'ai trébuché et j'ai failli… mais attendez, vous êtes Ahito, le célèbre gardien de but des Snow Kids ? Mais Monsieur Ahito, que faites vous ici ?

\- Oh, tu sais inutile de m'appeler Monsieur, ici je suis Ahito tout court. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, au début en première année, tout le monde me vouvoyais et j'était considéré comme un mirage, woaaahh, c'est dur les matins.

\- Mais, si vous… enfin je veux dire tu est le grand joueur Ahito, que fait tu ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Mais disons que nous avons tous pris la décision en commun d'arrêter ou en tout cas de faire une pause à notre carrière, nous avions tous des projets importants que nous souhaitions concrétiser et que le Galactik Football rendrait difficile, c'était un accord commun.»

La jeune Ryker était accrochée aux lèvres d'Ahito, voire hypnotisée et se mis à lui poser des milliers de questions.

Pourquoi n'était il pas entrain de dormir ?

Que faisait t-il à l'Ecole des Fluides ?

Est-ce qu'un jour les Snow Kids d'origine rejoueraient ensemble ?

A 34 ans était il gêné que les étudiants aient tous vers la vingtaine ?

Etait il en contact avec les nouveaux Snow Kids ?

Pourrait il lui apprendre des choses en foot ?

Et maintes autres questions.

Ahito décida d'y répondre une par une.

« Et bien, je dors pas grâce à un médicalement spécial, non chimique découvert par notre adorable infirmière, Dame Simbai, qui me permet de ne combattre mon hypersomnie. »

« Je suis à l'Ecole des Fluides pour reprendre mes études, que j'avais abandonné quand j'avais 15 ans, maintenant je veux devenir chercheur dans les Fluides galactiques.»

« Ensuite, oui peut être que les Snow Kids rejoueront ensemble. De manière professionnelle et officielle, on ne sait pas mais nous nous réunirons et jouerons de manière amicale, entre amis. »

« Non, ça ne me gène pas, au contraire, ça me rajeunit presque haha, ne me traite pas de vieux hein ! »

« Ouais, on est en contact, de manière furtive mais on se voit régulièrement. J'ai même du retourner dans mon ancien hôtel car Mélodie voulait que je lui apprenne comment être une bonne gardienne. Remarque, elle se débrouille super bien, elle avait pas vraiment besoin de mes conseils. »

« Mais bien sur que je peux t'apprendre des trucs, tout le monde est capable d'être un bon gardien. »

Toutes ces réponses avaient fatiguées Ahito, qui même avec son médicament, avait le sommeil facile. Heureusement, Karion était la pour le « recadrer » en lui donnant un bon coup d'épaule.

« Ahito, on doit manger, regagner nos chambres, se brosser les dents et se préparer, on à deux examens aujourd'hui je te rappelle, il est 7:40 et on a cours à 8 :00, la cinquième année ça ne rigole pas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon et bien je crois que on va devoir aller manger.

\- Je veux bien manger avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Et bien, dis nous ton nom et tu pourra manger avec nous.

\- Je m'appelle Valie monsieur Ahit… je veux dire, Ahito, désolée.

\- Très bien allons y ! »

Valie, Karion et Ahito se dirigèrent vers le self, et très vite, le désespoir envahit Ahito

« Oh non, il n'y a plus de tartes au chocolat.»

Heureusement, Valie décida de partager la sienne avec Ahito et Karion.

« Merci Valie, tu me sauves la vie, sans chocolat je m'endors.

\- Non, même sans la tarte au chocolat de Valie, tu t'endors quand même Ahito. »

Cela fit rire aux éclats les 3 compères qui partirent s'installer à une table de 10 personnes, avec 3 places de libre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Ahito fut bombardé, comme à chaque matin de demandes en tout genre sur le foot, sur ses coéquipiers (parfois ponctué d'une promesse d'échange de tarte au chocolat) et de remarques sur ses 14 ans de plus que la moyenne des étudiants. Ahito se mit à rire, puis à s'endormir, les débuts de journée agités, il n'y avait rien de plus fatigant.

Heureusement, Valie était la pour lui verser un verre d'eau fraiche sur la tête et s'assurer qu'il serait d'attaque pour cette journée. Finalement, c'est en courant et haletant que Ahito et Karion rejoignirent leurs cour, à 7 :59. Tout cela accompagné de la remarque habituelle du professeur.

« Eh bien monsieur Ahito, on dirait que vous avez une baisse de régime, vous êtes censés arriver pile à 8 :00. »

Le tout ponctué des rires des autres élèves et de celui d'Ahito. Oui cette journée commençait bien. Plus qu'une semaine et ce serait les vacances, ou il pourrait revoir son frère.

FIN

 _Bon j'espère que ça vous à plu, sinon je vais pleurer hein :)._

 _Non sinon, j'espère que cette histoire ne sera pas un vide absolu :o._


End file.
